The Talk
by bxblover
Summary: Burt gets some "bad" news from Kurt and Blaine. Takes place during their senior year, references klaine of course. One-shot.


Title: The Talk

Started: 7/6/11 1:50 a.m.

Finished: 7/6/11 4:24 a.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Burt had a feeling of dread the moment he walked into the kitchen. Bad enough he had a crummy day at the shop, and he had one wicked headache, but whatever reason Kurt was fidgeting nervously at the center island sure as hell couldn't be good.<p>

"Hey dad. How was work?"

He only shrugged and hung his coat passively on the counter. "Eh, alright I suppose. You? How was school?"

Kurt nodded, smiling slightly but his rigid posture remained. His hands were clenched into tight fists in his lap. "Good, good…I've got a solo at Sectionals next month, and I aced my French test."

Burt smirked proudly. "Hey, good to hear Kurt." He swallowed a little bit before asking a little awkwardly, "How's uh…how's Blaine?"

His son tilted his head. "He's fine. He's coming over tonight; I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, sure," Burt gestured dismissively before hitching his thumb upstairs. "Look I'm gonna go grab a shower before dinner. I'll probably—"

"A-actually would you mind waiting a minute, dad? Blaine should be here any minute and we—"

Right on cue, the doorbell sounded, and Kurt leapt from his chair like a spring, begging Burt not to move yet. Burt reluctantly agreed and absently scratched at his arms. He really needed to wash off his daily grime. As he waited at the island he heard harsh, frantic whispers from the front door, only adding to his dread. Kurt reemerged, tugging Blaine along by the hand. The other boy looked really pallid, and he was biting his lower lip. His hair was sort of messed up too; like he'd been running his fingers through it while it was still gelled.

"Hi Mr. Hummel," he greeted in his usual polite voice.

"Hey Blaine."

His son let out a sigh and rocked back on his heels, looking from Blaine to his dad as if saying 'Well, here he is.' He didn't actually say anything though, and Burt just sighed impatiently.

"Okay, so what's up Kurt? I need my shower and I want to sleep off this headache."

Kurt frowned worriedly. "Oh…well if you want, we can wait and tell you later; we're not in a hurry."

Blaine did a double-take, looking at Kurt incredulously. The reaction raised another red flag with Burt, and at the moment he was too weary to be guessing whatever those two had up their sleeves.

"Tell me what? Kurt just tell me so I'm not worrying about you while I try to get some sleep."

His boy blushed, and tugged nervously at his tie, and it wasn't lost on Burt the way Blaine squeezed his hand a little harder. Kurt tugged at his ear unhappily before he spoke again. Right away Burt tensed like someone had turned his blood to ice water. Kurt was speaking in that same quiet, nervous, vulnerable tone he'd used two years ago when he came out…

"Believe me, I'm not exactly…thrilled with you knowing this, but frankly I don't want you to find out by accident and have another heart attack. And…I'm eighteen. I'm an adult now, so I—" he paused to glance at Blaine. "_We_…"

"Should be able to talk about this like adults," Blaine finished calmly.

Burt moved to sit down. The way they were building things up he was prepared for the worst. "Okay buddy, what is it?"

Kurt only hesitated one more time, fidgeting and squeezing Blaine's hand until their knuckles went white. He took a deep breath. "Blaine and I h-have…" he paused, licking his lips. "Have…_become_…a-active."

Burt froze for a minute, feeling like someone took a wrecking ball to his chest, blocking out his headache completely. The boys were staring down at him expectantly, and there were so many different things Burt wanted to say: _Noooo! Why the hell did you tell me this? Well you sure as hell won't be active anymore! You little bastard, what have you done to my son_?

"Okay," Burt said steadily, slapping his palms on his thighs.

"Okay?" They repeated in unison. They were both staring at him skeptically, and maybe a little frightened.

"Yeah. It's okay. It's fine, just…" He glanced away for a minute then back at the boys, holding out his hand emphatically. "Wa…was this…recent, I mean…was it _mutual_—"

"W-we _both_ agreed to it dad. Blaine would never force me into anything I didn't want to do," he defended his boyfriend, pausing to stroke the older boy's arm.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Absolutely not, sir. A-and it is pretty recent. We've only…" his cheeks turned bright red. "A couple times."

Burt twisted in his seat, feeling horribly uncomfortable with all this, but he tried not to let it show. He had to be supportive. This had to happen eventually, and Kurt was an adult, so there was no reason to show his initial discomfort and have his son mad at him. And besides, Kurt was right: better they _tell_ him about it now than wait for him to accidentally walk in on something he could never recover from.

"Alright, uh…you're…you're being careful, right," he asked, mostly addressing Blaine. Rather than strangle the little punk he compromised and allow a bit of a threatening tone to seep into his voice; throwing back his warnings about Kurt's sexual education back in his face. Up until recent events, he really liked the kid. Supposedly, he had his son's best interests at heart and he wanted him to be safe. Burt just wanted to make sure that concern didn't get lost in…the heat of the moment.

"Yes," Blaine held eye-contact for that one. "I would never betray your trust like that Mr. Hummel, or Kurt's."

Burt looked over at his son, seeing that apparently Blaine had told him about their chat in the garage a year ago. He was feeling a little better. Clearly talking to Kurt about sex was a good idea, since he was able to make an informed decision. He wasn't throwing himself around. He was having sex with the boy he loved. _The boy that suggested Kurt should learn about sex in the first place! Aha, but he also wanted Kurt to be aware of condoms and STD's_, the reasonable part of his brain (which was starting to sound suspiciously like Carole) argued. _If he really was the lecherous type he wouldn't have come to you in the first place, and he certainly wouldn't be in your kitchen admitting that he'd slept with your son. _Burt sort of nodded to himself. Blaine was a really straight-forward kid and the boys clearly had very strong feelings for each other…it was only natural after all to express such feelings…physically.

He smiled at the boys, once more patting his legs. "Well, I appreciate that you came to me about this. That was very mature of you both." They were still looking at him nervously, as if gauging whether or not he would mutilate someone the moment they turned their backs. He laughed at their expressions. "I'm fine with it."

The boys glanced at each other for a second before grinning back at him. "Really Mr. Hummel? You're okay with it?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I mean, you _are _adults now, and you've been together for a while. Like I said, I just wanted to be sure you're being responsible."

"Oh of course," Blaine reassured again, and Burt patted his arm. He figured he could probably live with this unfortunate bit of knowledge. Well…until Kurt decided to speak up again.

"Blaine keeps some at his place and I bought a box at the pharmacy. Just in case."

Burt stilled, then quickly stood and made his way upstairs, calling back a hasty 'well good' to the kitchen. Once he was safe in the master bedroom he squeezed his eyes shut and whined in dismay. _My precious little boy with the Little Mermaid lunchbox _can't_ be buying rubbers_! He rubbed the bridge of his nose as his headache started throbbing anew.

FIN

* * *

><p>…<strong>Once more, NO idea where this came from. Last introspective Burt for a while, I promise! I've just always figured that since the heart attack Kurt would be one of those kids that would admit when he became 'sexually active' so he wouldn't risk traumatizing Burt with a walk-in. Admittedly, not my best, so I might go back, but for now I hope you like it. Feedback nurtures baby penguins.<strong>


End file.
